


Apocalypse Rise

by Syslosh



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, BBS, Based on the Mutant Apocalypse from 2012 TMNT, Disaster Twins to be exact, Donatello and Leonardo (TMNT) are Twins, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffier than the original, Gen, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syslosh/pseuds/Syslosh
Summary: Leo woke up in an apocalyptic World with no memories of his past life. With his twin brother, Donnie, they survive in the desert that used to be New York City. Leo knows Donnie is hiding something from him, but can’t tell what it is. Mysterious flashbacks haunt every waking and sleeping hour. He just wants to find somewhere to live out the rest of his days in peace.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t know, 2012 tmnt had an alternate ending where a mutagen bomb went off and I didn’t like it so here we are. :/ have fun!

It’s been a couple months since I woke up in this barren wasteland. Knowing nothing of my past life and only my brother, Donnie, for company. Donnie’s body was supposedly lost in the explosion that caused the apocalypse, his consciousness was transferred into what he calls the Turtle Tank, from there, he can move from his robotic body, to our roomba, which means I can never escape-

“LEO! ARE YOU SULKING AGAIN!” Donnie yelled, the audio coming from his computer. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, is my monologue interrupting your monologue.” 

“My monologue is more important!” Leo’s chair raised up, hitting its passenger’s head on the roof of the tank. 

“Ow!”

“I’m keeping a journal of all our experiences, so if a wandering stranger happens to find what remains of us, we’ll still be alive in their memories, carrying on our legacy. And so I don’t lose my robotic mind, being stuck with YOU!” For a robot, he expresses a lot of emotions.

“At least I’m being optimistic!” Leo stood from the driver’s seat, towards the computer, Autopilot taking the helm. “You just tell me how we’re- how I’m going to die.” Leo snapped. Donnie was quiet for several, deafening moments.

“I’m sorry, Leo.” 

Leo knew that it was hard for Donnie to be emotional. It was rare for Donnie to be honest and empathetic, that’s what his gut said. But, for these past months, Donnie was opening up more. It was strange and Leo didn’t like it, his intuition screamed at him that something was wrong, that something was missing, that Donnie was keeping something from him.

But he couldn’t remember what.

Leo’s stomach growled. 

“Could you find a place to park the tank for the night, I’m going to eat something.”

“On it.”

———

Leo ate in silence. Slicing the top of a can of beans open with a sai they had laying around for some reason. He slurped down the beans, almost vomiting. Eating the same thing everyday for months, you get sick of it pretty fast. He sipped from his canteen, never more than he needed. He just finished when the tank screeched to a halt.

“While you ate, I scanned the area for anything useful. A train is coming through here and approximately 10:55 tomorrow morning. You can scavenge the train while I drive beside.”

“Sounds like a plan, my man.” Leo stretched and walked out to watch the stars before bed, like he normally does.

He closes his eyes and relaxes

A memory flashes in his mind. Him and Donnie, as kids. Leo pokes little Donnie.

“C’mon, show me.” He pried at his brother.

“No, it’s nothin’.” Donnie hid the object behind his back, turning when Leo tried to grab it. “You won’t like it.”

“Yeah, but you do. So I want to see what you like, because your my brother...

And I love you”

Leo jolts out of the memory. 

“Whoa, what happened.” Donnie asked through Leo’s ear piece. 

“Nothin’, just another flashback.” Leo laid back down. “Hey, Donnie?” His brother hummed out a response. “I was just wondering-“

Leo’s head was suddenly kicked. 

“Ow! Hey!” He stood up and drew his sword. His attacker stood tall. He was broad and spikey, and not someone Leo wanted to deal with right now. “Oh, come on!” He groaned.

The other mutant attacked again with no mercy, Leo dodged the best he could, but the attacks were to fast. The mutant punched him, throwing him back several feet, and came in for another blow. Leo gathered the sand in his fist and threw it in the mutants eyes. He screamed in pain and held his eyes. Leo ran to the tank, put it in reverse and hit the gas.

THUMP

He watched in the rear view mirror as the mutant, a turtle with a red bandanna, roared and ran away in defeat. Leo slumped in his seat with relief.

“Hey! Metal head! Thanks for the help.” He groaned.

“I’m sorry, what happened, I was recharging.” 

Leo knew his brother was lying. But he was too tired to comment. He cuddled up in the oversized chair and closed his eyes

————

Day 194

Leo’s moral is high, currently unsure how it’s effecting my sanity, but I’ll endure for his sake.

Still no sign of my body. Vitals are normal. Still induced in an artificial hibernation so thirst and hunger won’t be an issue.

Leo still has no idea about Mikey, Raph, or any of the others. I intend to keep it that way as long as possible, it would devastate him. 

Unsure of their bodies’ whereabouts, if found, I’m sure Leo will have questions. However, the attacker from earlier looked a lot like Raph. Unsure if this is possible. 

I really hope it is. 

This is Donnie, signing off.


	2. 3/4 Mad Dawgs collected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious attacker returns and secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy with the response in my last chapter. Hopefully I don’t burn out :3

Panic

That was all that Raph felt anymore. He even forgot his name over the months. He woke up, sore, alone, and terrified. People were attacking him and he didn’t know why. His survival instincts told him to beat them before they beat you. 

Days, wandering the wasteland, his mind at a constant unrest. His subconscious was screaming at him Find them, find them. But his conscience was mangled with fear and panic. 

He saw a vehicle in the distance, a mutant walked out. His terror ate through his mind.

Hurt them before they hurt you

———

“Ouch!” Leo groaned, pushing his head into his pillow. “Ow Ow Ow Ow!” 

His head felt like it was splitting into two. He probably had a concussion from the fight last night. 

“Leo! Get up, or you’ll miss the train.” Donnie nagged. “Do you want to go hungry and starve to death?” Leo mumbled out a reply, “I’ll take that as a no-“ 

Donnie was my interrupted by banging on the side of the tank. Leo leaped up and ignored his headache. Donnie transferred into his robotic body. They got into position, Leo’s Katannas and Donnie’s tech bo at the ready. 

A roar came from the other side. 

“This guy again!?” Leo sighed and ran out the door. 

“Wait a seco- Leo!” Donnie cried as he saw his brother get tackled to the ground by their assailant from the previous night. He ran out to fight along side Leo.

“Hey, dum dum!” He swung his bo at the mutant, “Come get a taste of SCIENCE!!” He screamed, battling with the other turtle. He blocked the mutants fists, and got a good look at the turtles face. “Raph?” 

“Hot Sooooup!” Leo let out a battle cry, catching their long lost brother off guard. Donnie blocked the fatal blow, to Leo’s surprise, only for Raph to hit them both into the side of the Turtle Tank. 

“What was that for?” Leo asked, pushing them both out of the way of an incoming attack. 

“That’s our brother!” Donnie said, leaping right back into action. “Our dim witted, impulsive, emotional, brother.” 

“When were you going to tell me we had another brother? And a fucking crazy one at that?” Leo hit Raph in the broad of his sword, with little to no effect. Raph ignored it and went straight for Donnie, almost crushing his metal head.

“Can we talk about this later?” He cried, only getting a sigh from Leo. The exchanged blows, but it was a losing battle. 

“We can’t beat him in defence.” Leo said. 

“Quick, back in the tank!” Donnie made a break for it. 

Once safely inside, Raph barely making a dent in the rough exterior, they could wait it out until the train came. Raph seemed to eventually give up, the banging dwindled into nothing.

Leo sat in the corner, knees pulled up to his shell. “When?” And Donnie knew exactly what he was asking.

“Honestly, I was planning on never.” Donnie looked at Leo for a reaction. Nothing. “I’m sorry, it was for the best. I thought they were dead, and I thought if you never knew about them it wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You lied to me.” Leo said, almost blank. 

“No I didn’t- well- okay, maybe I did, but-“ Donnie pleaded. 

It was strange, to be the emotional one for once.

“Is there anyone else I should know about?” Leo asked, again, blankly.

Donnie faces many difficult choices in his life, but this one was hard. He could tell the truth, tell him about Mikey, Splinter, April. But how would that effect Leo? Donnie couldn’t afford to wear his heart on his sleeve. Unlike his brothers, any weakness could cost him his life. He could keep the grief at bay, to keep a clear head in the unforgiving reality that they’re in. But Leo? His twin? His younger brother? He was supposed to protect him, even if he had to protect him from the truth.

“No.”

A horn blasted nearby. The train was coming and it was coming fast. 

“We have to go.” Leo stood, climbing to the roof of the Tank.

“But what about Raph?” Donnie asked, transferring again to the tank. 

“We’ll come back, and we’ll figure it out from there.” Leo was focused. Determined. And for once Donnie was questioning his decision.

The Tank took off, matching the speed of the train coming up behind them. Leo gripped onto the handholds on top of the Tank, having done this many times before. Unfortunately, they weren’t lucky enough to be the only looters of the train. 

As soon as he hopped onto the first cart, several mutant punk rats jumped before him.

“Why?! Can this week get any worse.” 

“Is it the rats again?” Donnie asked.

“It’s the rats” Leo sighed.

They hissed at him. “You wretched Turtle, you should be gone by now!”

“Well nice to see you, Benny. New jacket? I like it.” Leo snarked raising his katanas. “Tell you what, if you surrender now, I won’t take it from your rotting corpse.” 

The rats hissed out a laugh. Their leader stepped foreword. “It won’t be us you’re fighting. Send the Machine!” He yelled down to their vehicle on the other side of the train. Leo could hear the sound of chains clinking together before they were dropped. The machine jumped on to the train.

“Oh no.” Leo groaned. 

Raph looked towards the rats and tried to attack them, only to get shocked by the collar around his neck. The rats pointed him towards Leo. 

“What’s happening?” Donnie asked. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Shut up, Donnie! I got this.” He turned off his ear piece 

He doesn’t got this.

As the rats took all the good stuff, Leo was focusing on trying not to fall off the train, get punched by Raph, and try to negotiate with him.

“Raph! Rapheal, it’s me! It’s Leo!” He struggled, blocking and dodging.

It was no secret that Raph held back when they spar. Not after breaking Donnie’s arm when they were kids. Leo was on par with him then, but when he was going all out like this? Who knows.

“I know, I wasn’t the best brother. I was arrogant and a sore winner, and I’m sorry!” Raph didn’t seem to hear him, throwing him almost off the edge. “But that didn’t matter to you! Even when Splinter made me the leader, you helped me! Do you remember that?” It was clear he wasn’t getting through to him. 

Leo stood up straight. Dropping his weapons, clanging onto the metal roof. Raph watched, huffing, almost angry at Leo giving up his weapons.

“I’m not going to fight you. You’re my brother.” Raph didn’t waste time to rush Leo. “And, if this is the last time I speak to you...” Raph went in for a kick, “I want you to know...” hitting Leo in his chest, sending him directly over the edge. 

“I love you.”

Everything came rushing back to Raph. His brothers, his father, his friends. His family. Leo. The good times, the bad times. When he was sad, mad, happy, because of Leo. Laughing and crying with is brothers.

“LEO!” He cried, reaching out his hand to grab, but it was too late. He covered his ears and closed his eyes before Leo would get sucked under the wheels. 

Tears formed in his eyes as he sobbed. 

He killed him.

He killed his own brother. 

“We got everything, time to go.” His captors called. He stood, brandishing Leo’s forgotten weapons. “What is he doing? Let’s GO!” The rats called, his collar tried to shock him, but he pulled off the solid metal like tissue paper.

“You made me kill my own brother.” He whispered. The rats began to squirm, some escaping before he snapped. “You killed my brother!” He cried, he attacked with out hesitation and without mercy. This was different than the panicked Raph that they dealt with before, no. This Raph had a clear head, and was angry. Fighting with purpose. But even then he was out matched. 

“Toss him over! He has no used to us anymore!” Benny ordered. But they were interrupted before they were able to dragged him to the edge.

“Hot Sooooup!” Leo cried, being carried by Robot Donnie with his jet pack. He jumped off, sending a punch right into Benny’s snout. 

Raph could believe his eyes as Leo and Donnie stood by his side. 

“Good to have you- oof!” Leo was suddenly squished in a Raph bear hug.

“Leo, I thought you were dead! Please don’t ever do that again! I missed you so much, I love you, I’ll never hurt you again-“ 

“Okay, one; rude, what about me?” Donnie pouted, “And two; we still got a rat problem.” 

Raph dropped Leo, “Right sorry,” 

“Did someone call the exterminators?” Leo grinned. 

“MAD DOGS!” Raph cried and jumped into action.

———

“It was a joke! Let me go!” Donnie pushed at Raph’s chest. “You’re going to damage my tech!! Please!” 

“I’m sorry, I just missed you guys so much!” He cried, letting go a little bit.

“Yeah, I missed you too.” Donnie admitted. Raph squeezes tighter. “Wait no, stop! Leo! Help me!”

“I’m sorry, Raph did you hear something?” He said dryly, focusing on the road. Not in the usual teasing tone, but rather, maliciously.

Raph let go of Donnie, who scrambled away from his cage of affection.

“Is there something wrong with Leo? Is he okay?” He whispered. Donnie sighed (which, as a robot, came out in a robotic voice, ‘sigh’) 

“I- I’ll tell you later.”

“Oh. Okay.” Raph left it at that. He laid down on the bottom of the Tank. 

It felt so good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea of Raph going crazy without his family like in canon. Also tension between Leo and Donnie? Never heard of her. I like the idea of their emotional roles switching when the emotions are so intense. These guys are just so fun to right!!!


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph is tired and helps his brothers get along just like old times. There’s also a big ass forest because I find that conspiracy theory that trees are like fucking huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy boys sorry for the wait. I wanted to introduce April here but the pacing was weird.

Raph’s stomach growled.

“You guys have anything to eat?” He asked. 

“But of course!” Donnie’s audio came through the speakers. Claws, not unlike the ones from his battles shell, came down from the ceiling. “Let’s see here, today we have, beans, beans, or beans- oh wait! We also have spicy beans.”

“I’ll have anything, I’m starving.” Raph bit the can open with his sharp stray tooth.

“And you complain that you have to wear headgear at night.” If he could, Donnie would be shaking his head on shame. 

Raph slurped the beans in one gulp, and helped himself to another. “So, what’s going on with Leo?” 

The turtle in question was currently driving the tank, wanting to get far away from the remaining rats. His eyes were pinned to the road, but lost in thought. 

“When he woke up,” Donnie started, only speaking directly into Raph’s ear piece, “He couldn’t remember anything, not even his name. I thought it would be better if I... sparred a few details.”

“Like what?” 

“Like everyone except for me?” Donnie squeaked out.

Raph didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t even processes his emotions before Donnie started rambling.

“I know, it was a bad idea, but I just thought if he didn’t have to go through what...” he hesitated, for several seconds, “it’s been hard without you guys. I didn’t want Leo to go through that.” 

Raph listened carefully. Waiting a couple moments, to make sure Donnie was done talking before he started. “I know how you feel. When I was leader, I wanted everyone to be happy and protected, which sometimes will hit them even more.” 

“I’m pretty sure Leo knows the rest about the rest anyway.” Donnie finished, “that’s why he asked when you showed up.”

“Wait, you still haven’t told him the truth?”

“I will! It just hasn’t been the right time yet-“ The tank slammed to a stop.

Raph bolted to the front.

“What is it? What happened?” 

“Well, there seems to be a forest in the way.” Leo uselessly pointed out.

The trees stretch far into the sky. Growing extra fast from the radiation they’re been exposed to. The dense tree line was almost a kilometre up, blocking out most of the sun.

“This forest stretches on for miles, we’ll have to go around.” Donnie said, already steering the turtle tank away. 

“No!” Leo protested, taking the wheel and yanking it the other way. “We have to go through, we’ll travel on foot.” 

“What? Are you joking? Leaving the Tank, our only shelter, for the dark scary woods? There could be turtle eating monsters in there for all we know.”

Leo got more and more pissed off with every word. “No! I’m the leader! I get to decided what to do! You stupid bag of bolts!” 

“Enough!” 

Their attention turned to Raph. “We’ll never get anywhere with you two fighting like this.” He sat in the middle of the tank, gesturing them to sit to either side of him. They both did without hesitation.

“Leo, why aren’t you talking to Donnie?” 

Leo sighed, still tense, “Raph, we’re not little kids anymor-“ 

“Uh up up, communication is important in all stages of life.” 

“I- I’m pissed off. That you thought it was okay to hold that kind of information from me. It hurt to learn that you didn’t tell me about our family, even after we saw Raph. It feels like you don’t trust me, or care about me.”

Leo nodded that he was done and Raph turned to Robot Donnie.

“I didn’t tell you because I do care about you. It was torture to not tell you, but I didn’t want you to hurt like- like me.”

“That’s another thing, that you think that you have to handle everything by yourself. I care about you too! I don’t want you hurting by yourself.” 

“I’m sorry, Leo. There’s really no excuse, at the end of the day.”

“I forgive you, D. Sorry I stopped talking to you.”

“Apology accepted.” 

“Alright, group hug!” Raph smiled and wrapped his arms around his little brothers. Begrudgingly, they obliged.

“You know, this would be way more heartfelt if I could actually feel this.” Donnie piped up.

—-

“I still think we need to go in there.” Leo examined the trees outside for the first time. 

“Why? What’s the point?” Donnie asked, his robotic form taking samples.

“What’s the point? Mikey could be in there somewhere. Or Dad, or April. We need to know.” 

“I agree with Leo, and if they aren’t in there, then we can maybe find something useful.” 

“You make a great point, but we need something incase we get lost in there. Luckily, Donnie is on the case. I can mark a gps location every 20 feet so we can follow that back to the tank. Like a reliable bread crumb trail.” 

“Great, what are we waiting for? Let’s get to hiking.” Leo cheered.


	4. 3/4 Mad Dawgs collected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious attacker returns and secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy with the response in my last chapter. Hopefully I don’t burn out :3

Panic

That was all that Raph felt anymore. He even forgot his name over the months. He woke up, sore, alone, and terrified. People were attacking him and he didn’t know why. His survival instincts told him to beat them before they beat you. 

Days, wandering the wasteland, his mind at a constant unrest. His subconscious was screaming at him Find them, find them. But his conscience was mangled with fear and panic. 

He saw a vehicle in the distance, a mutant walked out. His terror ate through his mind.

Hurt them before they hurt you

———

“Ouch!” Leo groaned, pushing his head into his pillow. “Ow Ow Ow Ow!” 

His head felt like it was splitting into two. He probably had a concussion from the fight last night. 

“Leo! Get up, or you’ll miss the train.” Donnie nagged. “Do you want to go hungry and starve to death?” Leo mumbled out a reply, “I’ll take that as a no-“ 

Donnie was my interrupted by banging on the side of the tank. Leo leaped up and ignored his headache. Donnie transferred into his robotic body. They got into position, Leo’s Katannas and Donnie’s tech bo at the ready. 

A roar came from the other side. 

“This guy again!?” Leo sighed and ran out the door. 

“Wait a seco- Leo!” Donnie cried as he saw his brother get tackled to the ground by their assailant from the previous night. He ran out to fight along side Leo.

“Hey, dum dum!” He swung his bo at the mutant, “Come get a taste of SCIENCE!!” He screamed, battling with the other turtle. He blocked the mutants fists, and got a good look at the turtles face. “Raph?” 

“Hot Sooooup!” Leo let out a battle cry, catching their long lost brother off guard. Donnie blocked the fatal blow, to Leo’s surprise, only for Raph to hit them both into the side of the Turtle Tank. 

“What was that for?” Leo asked, pushing them both out of the way of an incoming attack. 

“That’s our brother!” Donnie said, leaping right back into action. “Our dim witted, impulsive, emotional, brother.” 

“When were you going to tell me we had another brother? And a fucking crazy one at that?” Leo hit Raph in the broad of his sword, with little to no effect. Raph ignored it and went straight for Donnie, almost crushing his metal head.

“Can we talk about this later?” He cried, only getting a sigh from Leo. The exchanged blows, but it was a losing battle. 

“We can’t beat him in defence.” Leo said. 

“Quick, back in the tank!” Donnie made a break for it. 

Once safely inside, Raph barely making a dent in the rough exterior, they could wait it out until the train came. Raph seemed to eventually give up, the banging dwindled into nothing.

Leo sat in the corner, knees pulled up to his shell. “When?” And Donnie knew exactly what he was asking.

“Honestly, I was planning on never.” Donnie looked at Leo for a reaction. Nothing. “I’m sorry, it was for the best. I thought they were dead, and I thought if you never knew about them it wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You lied to me.” Leo said, almost blank. 

“No I didn’t- well- okay, maybe I did, but-“ Donnie pleaded. 

It was strange, to be the emotional one for once.

“Is there anyone else I should know about?” Leo asked, again, blankly.

Donnie faces many difficult choices in his life, but this one was hard. He could tell the truth, tell him about Mikey, Splinter, April. But how would that effect Leo? Donnie couldn’t afford to wear his heart on his sleeve. Unlike his brothers, any weakness could cost him his life. He could keep the grief at bay, to keep a clear head in the unforgiving reality that they’re in. But Leo? His twin? His younger brother? He was supposed to protect him, even if he had to protect him from the truth.

“No.”

A horn blasted nearby. The train was coming and it was coming fast. 

“We have to go.” Leo stood, climbing to the roof of the Tank.

“But what about Raph?” Donnie asked, transferring again to the tank. 

“We’ll come back, and we’ll figure it out from there.” Leo was focused. Determined. And for once Donnie was questioning his decision.

The Tank took off, matching the speed of the train coming up behind them. Leo gripped onto the handholds on top of the Tank, having done this many times before. Unfortunately, they weren’t lucky enough to be the only looters of the train. 

As soon as he hopped onto the first cart, several mutant punk rats jumped before him.

“Why?! Can this week get any worse.” 

“Is it the rats again?” Donnie asked.

“It’s the rats” Leo sighed.

They hissed at him. “You wretched Turtle, you should be gone by now!”

“Well nice to see you, Benny. New jacket? I like it.” Leo snarked raising his katanas. “Tell you what, if you surrender now, I won’t take it from your rotting corpse.” 

The rats hissed out a laugh. Their leader stepped foreword. “It won’t be us you’re fighting. Send the Machine!” He yelled down to their vehicle on the other side of the train. Leo could hear the sound of chains clinking together before they were dropped. The machine jumped on to the train.

“Oh no.” Leo groaned. 

Raph looked towards the rats and tried to attack them, only to get shocked by the collar around his neck. The rats pointed him towards Leo. 

“What’s happening?” Donnie asked. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Shut up, Donnie! I got this.” He turned off his ear piece 

He doesn’t got this.

As the rats took all the good stuff, Leo was focusing on trying not to fall off the train, get punched by Raph, and try to negotiate with him.

“Raph! Rapheal, it’s me! It’s Leo!” He struggled, blocking and dodging.

It was no secret that Raph held back when they spar. Not after breaking Donnie’s arm when they were kids. Leo was on par with him then, but when he was going all out like this? Who knows.

“I know, I wasn’t the best brother. I was arrogant and a sore winner, and I’m sorry!” Raph didn’t seem to hear him, throwing him almost off the edge. “But that didn’t matter to you! Even when Splinter made me the leader, you helped me! Do you remember that?” It was clear he wasn’t getting through to him. 

Leo stood up straight. Dropping his weapons, clanging onto the metal roof. Raph watched, huffing, almost angry at Leo giving up his weapons.

“I’m not going to fight you. You’re my brother.” Raph didn’t waste time to rush Leo. “And, if this is the last time I speak to you...” Raph went in for a kick, “I want you to know...” hitting Leo in his chest, sending him directly over the edge. 

“I love you.”

Everything came rushing back to Raph. His brothers, his father, his friends. His family. Leo. The good times, the bad times. When he was sad, mad, happy, because of Leo. Laughing and crying with is brothers.

“LEO!” He cried, reaching out his hand to grab, but it was too late. He covered his ears and closed his eyes before Leo would get sucked under the wheels. 

Tears formed in his eyes as he sobbed. 

He killed him.

He killed his own brother. 

“We got everything, time to go.” His captors called. He stood, brandishing Leo’s forgotten weapons. “What is he doing? Let’s GO!” The rats called, his collar tried to shock him, but he pulled off the solid metal like tissue paper.

“You made me kill my own brother.” He whispered. The rats began to squirm, some escaping before he snapped. “You killed my brother!” He cried, he attacked with out hesitation and without mercy. This was different than the panicked Raph that they dealt with before, no. This Raph had a clear head, and was angry. Fighting with purpose. But even then he was out matched. 

“Toss him over! He has no used to us anymore!” Benny ordered. But they were interrupted before they were able to dragged him to the edge.

“Hot Sooooup!” Leo cried, being carried by Robot Donnie with his jet pack. He jumped off, sending a punch right into Benny’s snout. 

Raph could believe his eyes as Leo and Donnie stood by his side. 

“Good to have you- oof!” Leo was suddenly squished in a Raph bear hug.

“Leo, I thought you were dead! Please don’t ever do that again! I missed you so much, I love you, I’ll never hurt you again-“ 

“Okay, one; rude, what about me?” Donnie pouted, “And two; we still got a rat problem.” 

Raph dropped Leo, “Right sorry,” 

“Did someone call the exterminators?” Leo grinned. 

“MAD DOGS!” Raph cried and jumped into action.

———

“It was a joke! Let me go!” Donnie pushed at Raph’s chest. “You’re going to damage my tech!! Please!” 

“I’m sorry, I just missed you guys so much!” He cried, letting go a little bit.

“Yeah, I missed you too.” Donnie admitted. Raph squeezes tighter. “Wait no, stop! Leo! Help me!”

“I’m sorry, Raph did you hear something?” He said dryly, focusing on the road. Not in the usual teasing tone, but rather, maliciously.

Raph let go of Donnie, who scrambled away from his cage of affection.

“Is there something wrong with Leo? Is he okay?” He whispered. Donnie sighed (which, as a robot, came out in a robotic voice, ‘sigh’) 

“I- I’ll tell you later.”

“Oh. Okay.” Raph left it at that. He laid down on the bottom of the Tank. 

It felt so good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea of Raph going crazy without his family like in canon. Also tension between Leo and Donnie? Never heard of her. I like the idea of their emotional roles switching when the emotions are so intense. These guys are just so fun to right!!!


End file.
